Envy no Curse
by White Assassin
Summary: Si l'envie est le plus beau des péchés, elle est aussi la plus triste des malédictions... // EdEnvy – OS – Death Fic


**Envy no Curse**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Tragedy – Romance – One-Shot – Shonen-Ai – Death Fic

**Résumé** : Si l'envie est le plus beau des péchés, elle est aussi la plus triste des malédictions... // EdEnvy – OS – Death Fic

**Note** : Si vous voulez quelque chose de gai, passez votre chemin. Ou attendez le prochain OS ;p

* * *

- Alors... Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

Envy décrocha son regard du ciel de cette fin d'après-midi, qui peignait la ville de Central d'une lueur orangée, et le reporta sur le blondinet vêtu de rouge qui venait d'arriver, et qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu me libérer avant... commença Edward, en détournant presque imperceptiblement son regard de celui de l'homonculus.

- Ouais, je sais, tes obligations d'alchimiste d'État et tout le bazar...

Edward soupira à cette remarque, puis demanda :

- T'as pas attendu trop longtemps au moins?

- Non, juste quelques heures...

Edward s'étonna du ton de la réponse, qui ne démontrait aucune ironie... Juste une immense lassitude. Envy reprit :

- Enfin, tu sais... Ça fait déjà quatre siècles que je suis là, alors deux heures ou trois, ça change pas grand chose...

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, durant lequel Envy, alors assis, se releva doucement, faisant face à Edward. Ce dernier, semblant légèrement inquiet, jeta un énième regard circulaire sur le toit du QG de Central sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et, ayant vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, enlaça Envy qui, sous le coup, manqua de tomber à la renverse. L'homonculus regarda un instant le blond se blottir contre lui, avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Edward leva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux améthystes d'Envy, et dit :

- Hum.. C'est pas vraiment le top, le toit du QG, pour se retrouver...

- Bah... Peu importe l'endroit, tu ne penses pas? Répliqua Envy en affichant son éternel sourire en coin.

- Mais si jamais on nous voyait... rétorqua Edward.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème... murmura Envy, un sourire, énigmatique cette fois, sur le visage.

Edward se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et s'apprêtait à lui demander, lorsque, profitant de son hésitation et de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, Envy décida de lier ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le jeune alchimiste fut un peu étonné sur l'instant, puis se laissa submerger par le flot de sensations qu'il ressentait. Il sentit l'étreinte d'Envy se resserrer petit à petit, si bien qu'ils étaient si collés l'un contre l'autre qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration et les battements de cœur de l'homonculus. Celui-ci rompit enfin le baiser, mais pour mieux pouvoir découvrir le cou aguicheur du blond, qu'il couvrit de baisers papillons, entrecoupés de caresses, qui, effleurant à peine la peau d'Edward, le faisaient frémir de plus en plus. Envy sentant les légers frissons qui parcouraient la peau de son partenaire, se décida à lui retirer sa longue cape rouge qui semblait être devenue inconfortable pour ce dernier et qui, enivré par toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, ne s'en aperçu même pas. Toutefois, pour ne pas être en reste, Edward, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Envy pour ne pas tomber, décida de lui rendre la pareille en faisant parcourir sa langue sur le cou blanchâtre de l'homonculus.

- Envy... murmura Edward entre deux souffles.

L'interpelé sourit à l'entente de ce murmure, et reprit de plus belle les attentions que le blond semblait redemander. Cet instant... Il l'avait tant attendu... Celui où Edward serait à lui... Où il n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre qu'à lui... Il l'avait tant désiré... Il en avait tellement eut envie. Cette attente si intense, cette joie de l'avoir enfin entre ses mains... Envy avait patienté des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois... Il avait tout fait pour l'avoir en sa possession, pour qu'il l'aime. Et l'aboutissement de ses efforts était enfin arrivé. Pourtant...

- .....

Edward sentit Envy se raidir brusquement. L'arrêt brutal de ses caresses tira subitement le blond de son extase, et il demanda :

- Envy... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'homonculus, qui avait alors la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de l'alchimiste, se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et eut de nouveau ce sourire énigmatique. Edward sentit un certain raidissement dans les gestes d'Envy, et commença à s'inquiéter :

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Envy pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux du blond, en profitant pour défaire l'élastique qui les retenaient. Il contempla cette cascade de cheveux dorés, brillant sous la lueur du soleil couchant, tomber dans un mouvement gracieux sur les épaules d'Edward et se pencha de nouveau vers ce dernier. Edward, ne comprenant toujours pas le changement d'attitude d'Envy, murmura, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Envy...

Ce murmure sembla agir comme un interrupteur sur l'homonculus, qui, tout d'abord figé, ferma alors les yeux et susurra à l'oreille du blond :

- C'est dommage, mais je ne désire plus les jouets qui m'appartiennent.

Edward, affichant un air de profonde incompréhension, s'écarta légèrement d'Envy, et s'exclama :

- Qu...?!

Mais un baiser fougueux d'Envy, qui l'avait enlacé de nouveau, l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Le jeune alchimiste se rasséréna en sentant cette chaleur si agréable, quand soudain, une douleur aigüe traversa tout son corps. Edward sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses lèvres et de son menton, alors qu'un spasme lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux, juste avant qu'Envy ne rompe le baiser et ne relâche son étreinte.

- Gh.....

Edward cracha un nouveau filet de sang, et contempla, ébahi, une plaie béante qui s'étendait sur son torse, et dont s'écoulait abondamment un flot de liquide écarlate. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la main d'Envy, tâchée de ce même liquide qui s'écoulait le long de son bras, alors que l'homonculus la portait à sa bouche, et recueillait le doux nectar sucré du bout des lèvres.

- Je te l'ai dit... Je n'envie que ce que je n'ai pas.

Edward entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa vue se brouilla, ses jambes se dérobèrent... Il tendit une main tremblante vers Envy, qui, un sourire emprunt de folie étalé sur le visage, regardait ce jouet, dont il ne voulait plus, s'effondrer. Une larme perla sur la joue d'Edward, se mélangeant au sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

- .....

Alors, dans un silence morbide, Envy contempla cet être qu'il avait tant désiré, chérit pendant quelques secondes, tomber du toit où ils se trouvaient, sa main toujours tendue, et disparaître de sa vision... Dans un battement d'ailes de papillon.... Un clignement d'yeux. Un bruit sourd brisa le silence qui s'était installé, ramenant Envy à la réalité. L'homonculus se pencha sur le rebord du toit, fixant le corps inerte qui reposait au sol, et autour duquel une foule de civils et de militaires commençait à se masser. Il sourit de nouveau, et soupira :

- Tu me manques déjà Edo...

Puis, il rajouta, pour lui-même :

- Malheureusement... Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra se revoir, même si j'en ai terriblement envie.

Il soupira de nouveau, ramassa la cape rouge qui jonchait le sol à ses pieds, l'enfila et murmura :

- Adieu... O'chibi-san...

Envy eut alors un regard où se peignait une tristesse infinie.

-Quelle étrange malédiction que celle qui nous fait vivre, nous, homonculus...

**FIN**

* * *

C'est loin d'être joyeux tout ça -.-' Enfin bon... Quand l'inspiration va... (**Ed** : _Mais je suis mort!!!! Cet abrutit m'a tué!_ **Envy** : _Quel abrutit?_ **Ed** : _TOI!_ **Envy** : _Moi?_ **Ed** : _Me transpercer et me jeter du haut d'un toit, t'appelles ça comment?!_ **Envy** : _Eh! C'est l'auteure qu'il faut blâmer, pas m... Tiens? Pourquoi est-elle partit en courant?_ **Ed** : _Et ben elle à intérêt à courir VITE!_)

Enfin bref xD

On pourrait dire que cet OS rejoint celui avec Lust (''_Keep all the roses, I'm not dead_'')... Je voulais montrer à quel point l'envie peut être un fardeau, d'autant plus si on l'incarne. Je sais pas si j'ai réussit, et si cette tragédie vous a plu, mais bon...

Allez, à bientôt pour un prochain OS (que je vous garantit marrant ;p)!

_**White Assassin**_

**PS** : _OS écrit grâce à ''__**Kuroi Torikago**__'' (Kanon Wakeshima) et ''__**30 minutes**__'' (t.A.T.u.)_


End file.
